Blue Oak (Omega Timeline)
Blue Samuel Oak (born June 19, 1983) is a Kantonese Multi-type Pokémon Trainer, former Champion of the Indigo Plateau and current Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym. He is the son of Robert Oak and the grandson of Samuel Oak. As champion, Oak abolished the League Political System and made Kanto and Johto a democracy. Early life Oak was born on 19 June 1983 in Pallet Town, Kanto. His father Robert Oak was the Champion of the Indigo Plateau from 1979 to 1982. His mother Marie Tsukasa was an acclaimed scientist at the Pewter Museum of Science. Oak grew up with his grandparents Macey and Samuel Oak in Pallet Town, while his parents were away for their work. On 22 April 1989, Oak's parents died after they crashed while traveling to Goldenrod City on their Pidgeot. Oak and his sister Daisy moved in with their grandparents. When Oak was 10, he started to help his grandfather with the PokéDex. Career Also see: Blue Oak Trainer career 1994-1995: Kanto Gyms Main article: 1994-95 Blue Oak Kanto Gym run While exploring Kanto to complete the Pokédex, Oak started to battle the 8 Gym Leaders. During the 1994-95 season Oak won the first 6 gyms. Oak gained a lot of attention due to his young age and being the son of a former champion. Oak finished the remaining gyms in 1995. Oak reached the final of the 1995 Kanto Pokémon Tournament, losing to Red Norisada. 1996: Indigo League Elite Four On 5 March 1996, Oak tried to beat the Indigo Elite Four for the first time. He won from Lorelei Yanagi (1-0), but lost to Bruno Siba (0-1). On 12 April 1996, Oak tried to beat the Indigo Elite Four for the second time. He won every match in one of the most spectacular runs in history according to many critics. First battle with Lance On 25 June 1996, the first battle between Oak and Champion Lance Wataru took place. Oak lost the battle (0-2). ❌ ❌ ❌ ❌ ❌ ❌ |score=0-2 |report= |team2= Lance Wataru ❌ ✔ ❌ ✔ ❌ ❌ |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance=15,000 |referee=R. Haru }} 1997: Red vs Blue Tour After the success of the Red vs Blue Battle event on 7 December 1996 in Goldenrod a new battles were planned. In the spring of 1997, Red Norisada and Blue Oak went on a tour battling each other in different gyms across Johto, Kanto and Hoenn. Both Blue and Red had fans across the pokémon world and the two fan groups were hostile to each other. The Tour was a great success and every venue sold out. Red won 7 six times and Blue won 6 times. 1997-1998: Viridian Gym Leader After the unraveling of Team Rocket and the get-away of Giovanni, Oak was appointed Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym. He remained Gym Leader in the 1997-98 season. In August 1998, Oak decided to remain the Gym Leader. 1999-2003: Elite Four member Oak became a member of the Indigo Elite Four, after Lawrence Matsurika resigned as Elite Four member. On March 5, 1999, Oak left the Elite Four to join the search party to find Red Norisada. On September 15, 1999, he returned to his duties after Norisada was declared dead. Oak remained unbeaten for most of his time as Elite Four member. Eventually, he was defeated by TBA in November 2001. Second battle with Lance On 11 October 2003, the second battle between Oak and Champion Lance Wataru took place. Oak won (2-0) and became the new Champion. ❌ ❌ ✔ ❌ ✔ ❌ |score=2-0 |report= |team2= Lance Wataru ❌ ❌ ❌ ❌ ❌ ❌ |goals1= |goals2= |stadium= |attendance=17,000 |referee=L. Yanagi }} 2003-2006: Champion On 11 October 2003, Blue Oak became the Champion of the Indigo Plateau. In 2004, Oak reformed the political system by giving his power to a democraticly elected president. 2007-present: Viridian Gym Leader After losing to Ethan Hibiki, Oak took a long break. He returned to lead the Viridian Gym in 2007 and replaced Jeffrey Isana. Oak re-designed the Gym in 2011. Oak still is the Gym Leader of the Viridian Gym and lives next to the Gym. Rivalries Red Norisada During 1994 and 1995, both Blue Oak and Red Norisada became well known upcoming trainers. The media followed them both and compared wins and defeats. After they both lost to Lance Wataru, they became to battle each other in big events around Kanto and Johto. After the disappearance of Red Norisada on 1 March 1999, Blue abandoned his position of Elite Four member to join the search party. Blue stated that the rivalry was merely for publicity and was blown up by the media. Personal life Blue Oak started dating Green Towa in late 1998. They married on November 1, 2006, in Viridian City. In 2008, their only child named Robert George was born. In August 2011, Blue and Green divorced. Category:Omega Timeline Category:1980s births (Omega Timeline)